A second chance at Love
by SpaceSword16
Summary: Michiru has the perfect life, on the surface but after she ends up hospitalized with extensive injuries she finds herself being forced to trust a complete stranger to help her get back on her feet. But what will happen when they are forced to confront the feelings that are growing between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: don't own any characters in this**

She couldn't see or think because of the pain, only barely aware of the silky voice that was speaking somewhere near her head. Her whole body ached and for the life of her she couldn't figure out what was going on.

"Miss. If you can hear me move your right hand."

The voice ordered softly, almost a whisper.

She tried though she could only wince at the pain in her shoulder.

"what...Happened?"

She asked softly, her throat hurting with the strain of just whispered speech.

 _Why is my throat so raw? Why do I feel like I got ran over by a bus._

"Don't talk. You're throat suffered some damage. I'll give you something for the pain in a second. Can you open your eyes?"

she slowly opened her eyes, groaning softly as a beam of light shone down into her eyes.

"your pupils look okay, I don't think you have a head injury. We got a call about someone unconscious in the park. You don't remember what happened?"

"No."


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger warning: there is domestic abuse mentioned iin this story as well as some slight (emotional) child abuse in later chapters.**

Michiru sighed as she flipped through the channels on the television, her mind far from the pictures on screen and on the mess of memories that seemed to be constantly flowing in her mind.

she knew exactly why she had bruises all over her whole body, especailly the one around her neck. She wanted to cry whenever she thought about the mess that she was left in and knew there was no way she would be able to return to her childhood home after this.

She was trying not to tear up at the thought when suddenly a knock came at the door.

"care for a visitor? I had to see how you were holding up."

A silky soft voice cut through the air suddenly, causing her to nearly drop the remote because there was the blonde paramedic that had been on the ambulance that had found her. He was tall, even now that he wasn't standing over her.

"Of course, come on in."

she manage to say, her voice still strained from the injuries to her throat.

"Sorry for being so rude. I'm Haruka Tenoh. I'm sure you remember me."

The blonde spoke softly, coming in and sitting in the chair near the door.

"I'm Michiru Kaioh. Nice to meet you."

Michiru stated softly, remembering the social graces she had been taught though she felt anything but graceful at that moment.

"I wish we could have met under better circumstances. How is your throat? I know you had difficulty speaking the other night."

Haruka responded, earning a sigh.

"it is a bit sore but I'll make it."

Michiru stated softly, glancing down.

She could still feel the hands around her neck.

"You'll be okay, you're a fighter."

Haruka responded with a smile before adding

"If you don't mind I'll keep stopping by to see you. I'm always coming up here for lunch and I know how lonely that it can get in a room with no one around."

Michiru found herself surprised by the gentle honesty in the paramedic's voice.

"I don't mind Tenoh-San."

Michiru managed to respond just as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Kaioh? Since the swelling has gone down we need to get another scan of your left humerus."

Haruka stood up then, smiling sympathetically.

"I'll take my leave. See you later tonight if it's not too late when I get off my shift Miss. Kaioh."

"See you later then Tenoh-San."

Michiru retorted, sitting up with a wince though the blonde just smirked and retorted

"Please just call me Haruka. All these formalities make me feel old!"

Later that evening Michiru sat in bed, her arm in a soft brace as she listened to the music that echoed through the silent room, drowning out the monitors soft beeps and the IV lines slight buzz every half hour. She knew she needed the medicine that it supplied to reduce the pain in her stomach, throat and back though she could have done without the needles.

"Miss. kaioh? May I come in, I only have a minute as my presence is required elsewhere."

Michiru nearly jumped up in surprise, until she saw Haruka standing there in the doorway holding a bouquet of bright blue flowers.

"come on in."

Michiru stated, blushing and slightly taken aback as the flowers were handed to her.

"thank you so much for the flowers."

Michiru stated, wincing as she heard the emergency bay doors open down the hall, hearing the shouting for a crash cart coming down the hall.

"I figured that you could use a splash of color in this place. Why do they still have you in observation? I figured the risk of complications with the injuries to your throat and head were gone now."

Haruka responded, earning a sigh.

"Because they want to monitor who comes in evidently."

Haruka felt a knot form in her throat as she heard this, as it could only mean one thing. But she didn't say anything, just nodded.

"I see. Still, looks like they could put you someplace quieter than just outside the doors to trauma bay."

Haruka responded, wincing as she heard someone practically screaming orders down the hall prompting her to get up and shut the door.

"sorry, I hate the noises in here sometimes. Which is why I'm on the ambulance not some kind of floor nurse."

Haruka stated, just as her phone rang.

"damn. Excuse me. I have to take this."

Haruka groaned, quickly answering the phone, mumbling something as she answered.

Michiru could hear an excited voice, that of a small child coming through the receiver. She could hear the child's voice saying something along the lines of

"you promised Papa."

"yes, yes, I know Hotaru. I'll be home soon okay? I'm visiting a friend."

Haruka stated.

Michiru giggled as she watched Haruka pull an annoyed face before Haruka finally said

"I know Kitten. I will be there shortly. Yes. Okay...Love you too. Bye."

"sorry my daughter has a thing tonight and is pestering me to be home tonight in time for the thing."

Haruka groaned, leaning back in the chair

"it's fine. I wanted to thank you for stopping by so much sir. I don't know why or how someone can care so much for a stranger."

Michiru stated, earning a laugh.

"Michiru, firstly call me Haruka. Secondly I know you don't trust me and that is probably because you think I am a man. Yes, Hotaru calls me her 'Papa' and heavens only knows why but I am a woman, at least physically though I feel none of that matters in any case."

Haruka stated calmly, her eyes flashing mischievously though they darkened slightly as she added

"sorry that I kind of tricked you and I'd understand if you would rather I stop coming around."

Michiru was at a loss for words at that. Without Haruka there she knew she would always be alone in the blank room.

"No, it's okay. I just assumed that you were a guy because of your appearance, that was wrong of me. I'm sorry."

Michiru responded, earning a chuckle.

"Michiru, I could care less what you call me. Now I must go before my seven year old starts blowing my phone up _but_ I will be back tomorrow."


End file.
